offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
End Times Update
The End Times Update is an update that began on September 24th 2016 when Defaultio added a new axe to his inventory; the End Times Axe. '''Following this players began to notice changes in the Bulletin Board. Over the course of several weeks the board has spelled out the words: BoardNew.PNG|THE ENDBoard.png|END BoardTimes.png|TIMES BoardARE.png|ARE BoardNEAR.png|NEAR In addition to this numerous players discovered a new area located underneath the Bridge. Initially, this area contained a tree, however shortly after people discovered it, it was removed. On '''10/23/16 users of the wiki observed Defaultio was in ROBLOX studio, and a user discovered the tree was established back into the biome, yet unobtainable. The area that contained the tree was called the End Times Biome. Going down into the biome is risky during the nighttime, because black fog blinds the player completely, without any light to aid them. It's recommended to go down here during the daytime. End Times Event The End Times Event is an event which caused Lumberland to enter an apocalyptic looking state. The occured on the 31st of October 2016. The event caused all the trees to lose their leaves and plays windy noises in every biome. (Some biomes have higher volume than others, this is still unexplained but may be related to solving the problem of accessing the Phantom tree). It also changed the head of the Wood R Us sign, and removed letters on the signs of all the shops except Link's Logic. The Ferry was turned completely into rust. Phantom Tree Phantom Tree, '''also frequently referred to as The End Times Tree, is the only tree in the End Times Biome and can only be cut by using the End Times Axe. Chop Saws cannot cut the tree. The exterior of Phantom Wood is composed of a dull, sandy white material, maintaining a generally thick width throughout the majority of the tree. The leaves of Phantom Wood are made of the "Neon" ROBLOX material, glowing a bright shade of cyan, similar to that of the Cyan Neon Wire. The leaves are notably small, only maintaining a width slightly larger to the branches that they sit upon. Once cut, the player will see that the interior of Phantom Wood is made up of a light blue "Foil" ROBLOX material, which, respectively, they planks share the same composition. End Times Hole (Safari Exit) '''The End Times Hole is located in the End Times Biome. It's currently the only known exit from the biome, and was blocked in the 10/23/16 update. The hole leads to the Safari Hole, and can teleport players, loose items, and wood down into it. However, nobody is able to get down this hole since it was patched with a wooden block, along with several layers of pink "block" similar to that found in the Swamp Rock. End Times Bridge Connector '''The End Times Bridge Connector '''is a rusty connector that connects to the Bridge if the constraints break and allow it to fall into the biome. The biome is accessed by placing an ostrich eye into the hole on a bridge fee booth and lowering it. The End Times Axe The '''End Times Axe '''was obtainable during October 31st. In order to obtain this axe, players had to complete the Rukiryaxe quest like normal, except that instead of the Rukiryaxe dropping, it was replaced by the End Times Axe. This axe is the strongest axe in-game and is also the only type of axe that can chop Phantom Wood, as well as thick pieces of Spook Wood. It is unknown whether or not this axe will ever be obtainable again. Currently, the only way to obtain this axe is to buy it from players, but please be aware of scammers and thieves. Category:Events Category:Update Category:End Times Category:Axes